


I'll Take Care of That

by Gravytrain101



Series: Random Oneshots [8]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Chandler hasn't, First Kiss, Joey lets Chandler experiment with him, Joey's experimented with guys, M/M, Things escalate two weeks later, nothing too descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Joey finds out that Chandler has never kissed a guy so he offers his help. After hesitating a little, Chandler agrees and doesn't hate the kiss. Joey even offers to let Chandler experiment further with him and Chandler also agrees to that. 2 1/2 weeks after the first kiss, Chandler comes into the apartment and is ready to go all the way.I tried to make it descriptive enough so you knew what was going on. This is my first story with anything further than a kiss so let me know what you think! Suggestions and comments are encouraged!





	I'll Take Care of That

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is my first story with anything further than a kiss so let me know if anything seems awkward, not clear, rushed, etc. Thanks! Hope you enjoy it.

Chandler’s POV:  
“I’m sorry about you and Janice man,” Joey said during the commercials of our football game, “That must suck.” 

“Yeah,” I sighed, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong though! This always happen to me and I can’t find a reason why.” 

“Maybe you have the wrong gender,” I suggested, hoping I wouldn’t be overstepping, “Have you ever been with a guy?” 

“A guy? I’m not gay Joey,” I said quickly in hopes of defending myself. 

“Neither am I,” he responded, “But I’ve experimented with guys before.”

“You have?” I asked, surprised I haven’t heard this before. 

“Yeah, Ross has kissed guys before, Phoebe’s dated a girl, Rachel’s kissed a girl, and Monica has been with a girl too,” he told me. 

“Why haven’t I heard about this before?” I asked. 

“Don’t know,” he shrugged, “Haven’t come up in conversation? Wasn’t important?”

“Hmm,” I said as I took in this new information. 

“So you’ve never even kissed a guy?” he asked. 

“No, I haven’t,” I answered. 

“Would you like to?” he offered, “Would you like to kiss me?”

“Kiss, kiss you?” I asked, shocked he would even offer something like that. 

Joey’s POV:  
“Kiss, kiss you?” he asked. 

I nodded, waiting for him to respond. 

“Chandler?” I asked when I didn’t get an answer, “Chandler? You okay?”

“Hmm?” he asked as he looked back at me, “Oh, yeah. Sorry, what did you say?”

“I asked if you were okay because you just froze after I offered to kiss you. Look you don’t have to if you don’t want to, I just thought I’d put the offer on the table and-,” I explained. 

“No!” he shouted, “No, I mean yes. Yes I would like you to kiss me.” 

“Really? You sure?” I asked as I got up to sit on the table between our two lazy chairs. 

“Yes, I’m sure,” he said as he watched me get closer. 

“Just relax,” I told him when I saw him tense up a bit as I leaned in. 

I leaned in so I we were close enough to feel each other’s breath on our faces. I smiled once I saw him close his eyes before leaning in to touch his lips with mine. 

It felt like time stopped when my lips touched his. I’m only focusing on him, just savoring this moment for as long as I can. 

It was so quiet, nothing or no one to interrupt this moment, it was perfect. His lips were so soft and fit so well against mine. I brought one hand up to run my fingers through his hair and left the other one to rest on his shoulder. 

He smells so good too. I’ve never really been close enough for this long to get a sense of what he smells like, but he smells great. I’m gonna have to steal some of his shirts just for the smell after this. 

He tastes wonderful as well. His lips taste like pizza and beer (we were both eating an hour ago) and I’m not complaining. 

If kissing him is always like this then I never want it to end. 

We pull back for a brief moment to get some air, and I was going to pull away completely but Chandler leaned in for another kiss. 

My heart skipped a beat when I felt his lips on mine again. This time the kiss was rougher and filled with more passion. If he wants it to be a little rough then I’ll give him just that. 

I moved my hand from the top of his head to the back to hold him in place. I pushed my lips harder against his and forced my tongue in a little more. 

“Mmmm,” he moaned as I kissed him with a bit more force. 

I grinned when I heard him moan. It was the most pleasant sound I have ever heard and I want to make him do that over and over and over again. 

I pulled back once I remembered it was his first kiss with a guy because I didn’t want to push him too far. 

“Was that good? Did you like it?” I asked 

“Yeah,” he said as his voice cracked before blushing, “I liked it.” 

“Good,” I responded as I moved back to sit on the table, “If you want, I can help you experiment further with guys. Only if you want to.”

I could see him thinking about it and I was hoping he wouldn’t say no because I want to kiss him again. 

“You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable,” I reminded him when he didn’t answer for a couple of seconds. 

“I want to,” he said quickly, “But you have to keep this between us until I tell you otherwise. Okay? Promise me?” 

“Okay,” I answered, “I promise.” 

About 2 1/2 Weeks Later…  
Joey’s POV:  
“Hey Chandler,” I said as I put the leftover pizza back in the fridge, “You okay? You look a little-”

I didn’t even get a chance to finish because Chandler pushed me against our front door and kissed me hard and fast. 

I keep my hands on his waist as his wonder from my side to my back, pulling us closer. 

“Mmmm,” I moaned before pushing him away to look him in the eye.

“What? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry,” he said as he looked at the floor, trying to find something else to distract him. 

“No,” I said softly as I titled his face back up towards me, “You did nothing wrong Chandler. Believe me, nothing about that was wrong. I just want to make sure you want to do this.”

“I’m sure,” he answered. 

“We can go slow or stop whenever you want, just let me know,” I said before flipping us so he was pressed up against the door. 

I moved so fast to kiss him again that I heard his head hit the door a little but it wasn’t hard enough to stop the kiss. I’ll have to apologize about that later. 

I move one hand to run through his hair and kept the other on his shoulder. As we break to get some air, our faces still so close, I nudge my leg between Chandler’s legs. 

As we begin to kiss again I slowly move my hand down his chest and onto his waist. 

“Mmm,” he sighed as I moved my hand to his waist. 

I grinned when I heard him moan just from me moving my hand, so I decided to experiment a bit further. I bring my knee up to brush against his crotch that was slowly getting hard. 

“Oh,” Chandler groans as he felt my knee tease him, “Joey.”

“Mmm,” I moaned as I heard him say my name. 

We continue to kiss while our hands roaming each other’s bodies, exploring them. 

I decide to move my knee again, hoping to get the same reaction. I felt him and noticed he was hard, just like I was. 

I pulled back once again and move my hand from his waist to his crotch. I look at his face as I cupped him and gave him a little squeezed. 

He gave a deep moan of pleasure as he threw his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Once I saw his neck was open, I leaned forward and started to kiss and nibble his neck. This caused him to continue to moan and groan which sounded lovely. 

I move my hand up from his crotch and to his waistband right above it. I work my fingers so they were under his underwear waistband and just let them sit them there. 

He knew what I was doing. He knew I was teasing him and he knew that he wanted more. 

Chandler pushed his hips into me and whispered, “Please.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of that,” I grinned as I took him by the hand and led him to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
